rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Logan Courval
Logan Bart Courval, is portrayed by K9 Morphed . The character was originally created specially for ownership of Draynor on January 31 2013. The character was originally intended to be an albino magic user. However due to certain circumstances, this was changed early on in the character development stages. Personality Logan portrays a love for animals and his family and friends. Should he see an animal in distress, nine times out of ten he would be willing to go and save it. As he has lived in Draynor all his life, he has developed a love for it and Misthalin. So much so that he will do anything to help protect it given his new role as Count of Draynor. On a family note, he has a lot of love for his brother Kael and is proud of his other brother, Adrian, who is in Karmaja living with a tribe to help them. He tries is best to keep in contact with Adrian, however doesn't mind that much that he doesn't speak to him as he himself is busy and holds a lot of pride for him. Due to him being peasant born, he wasn't used to being called Count and in fact disliked the title due to him not being able to get used to it, however over time he has managed to get used to the title. On the whole, he dislikes people who are disloyal as he is a very loyal person to his friends, family and country. He enjoys a good event and is enthusiastic about planning them and enjoys a good laugh. In his history, you will see more about his relationship with his family and how they joke around and constantly want to pull pranks on each other. This is still the same, however Logan is forced to uphold some seriousness about his attitude because of his role as a Count. So on the whole - He is a nice guy and tries to do good with as many people as he can and make the world a better place. He also holds the rare ability of calmness and self control with his emotions and feelings. Appearance LoganC2.png|Logan in casual clothes with long hair. LoganCcasual.png|Logan in smart-casual with short hair and a cavalier. LoganCcasual2.png|Logan in casual clothing with short hair. LoganCformal.png|Logan in smart-casual with long hair. LoganCformal2.png|Logan in smart clothing with short hair. LoganCRange.png|Logan in his range combat gear with short hair. LoganCtraining1.png|Logan in his range combat gear with long hair. LoganCtraining2.png|Logan in his training gear with long hair. LoganI.png|Logan in some casual clothing with long hair. LoganChead2.png|Logan with short hair. Pets Styx Styx Courval is the oldest pet that Logan has. The Courval family first got him to keep his mother company while she was begining to get ill. He was just a few months old when the family first got him, Logan loved Styx as soon as he saw him. Logan frequently comments on how Styx is a 'stupid dog'. An example of this is when Hadrian Cross visited Logan in Draynor Mansion for the first time. Styx was there greeting Hadrian by sitting directly in front of him so he could not enter the building. Another example of this is when Hadrian was sitting in the lounge, Styx felt the need to come and lay on Hadrian’s feet just to be awkward. This lead to Logan calling Styx to move. Styx's favourite place in the mansion has got to be the fireplace. When Styx is tired, he would lay in front of the roaring fire while Logan and Kael talked at the table. Styx is an energetic dog, therefore Logan allows him to roam the house at his will. However Logan treats Styx as a brother, rather than a dog. Aaleyah Aaleyah was bought from Aerendyl Stables for 2,000 Gold pieces by Logan Courval when Aaleyah was nearly four. After a short conversation, 'A' Aerendyl lead Logan to the field with all the horses in. After asking Logan why he wanted a horse, she managed to pick Aaleyah from the field and bring her to Logan. 'A' allowed Logan to pet her slowly, and lead her a bit via a rope. As she was about to tell Logan how to lead her, she was surprised to find that Logan could already lead her and know vaguely how to from past experiences from leading Styx as a puppy. After further chat, they agreed on letting Logan buy Aaleyah. However she remains being homed in Aerendyl Stables due to the lack of room in Draynor Mansion - Something that Logan made a fuss about due to his love of animals. Residence Childhood Home Logan's mother and father bought the house when they first moved into Draynor. Since then, the house has played host to the Courval family until Adrain went exploring and Logan moved into the mansion, taking Kael with him. The house also played host to the birthplace of all three children. The house remains close to Logans heart, even if he doesn't live there anymore. Unsurprisingly, he found it rather emotional when he left to move into the manor. Draynor Manor I ''- A segment of the former full Draynor Village Role-play Introduction'' Draynor Mansion has always homed the leaders of Draynor. Unfortunately, however, it has also homed the evil that once plagued the village. So, naturally, when Logan put himself forward to be count of Draynor. He had mixed views on what he would find and how he would like the mansion. Styx, however, seemed to love the idea of having a bigger house to run around in. Altough there had been many counts before Logan had got to the mansion. Therefore he was a bit relaxed on what he would find, as he knew it had been well before he was born that Count Draynor lived in the house. However this version of the mansion was destroyed during the Draynor village Festival as an unknown group decided it would be amusing to blow it up. Logan then took residence in Varrock Castle for the duration of the new mansion building work. Draynor Manor II The second Draynor Manor was created due to the explosion of the first one. Designed by Logan, it is designed to be stronger than the its former design and to be safer. After designing the manor, Logan received a quote of how much it would cost him to build from Avery Enterprises. Due to him not having enough money to pay for it, he immediately began to stress about whether or not he can pay for it, or one at all. Luckily, the Misthalin Monarchy decided to pay for it instead. '' '' Family Tree Languages Known *Common tounge History Home sweet home While the rest of the world was blinded by the intruding sunlight, the young Logan Courval awoke to the sound of his mother shouting up the stairs to the boy’s bedroom. “Get up you lazy things!” shouted Evangeline with a slight chuckle in her tone from the bottom of the stairs. Groaning, Logan would lift his head from its mould in the pillow with a lazy look on his face then suddenly, it’d fall back down onto the bed. What Logan failed to notice: his brother, Kael, was getting up with a cunning smirk on his face in the hope to take advantage of his brothers lazy feeling. Tip-toeing through the room with a bucket of water in his hands, Kael would creep across the room to the now sleeping Logan. With the smirk still firmly on his face, Kael would casually begin to tip the ice-cold water onto his brother’s face. Screeching, Logan would shoot up out of bed faster than a rocket through the atmosphere. Shivering in nothing but his boxers, Logan would struggle to stand in the corner of the room. “What’re you playing at?!” asks Logan shakily. Struggling to breathe after laughing too hard at the sight of his freezing and drenched brother, he’d manage to reply “Mum says get up.” After drying himself off and getting dressed, with an annoyed look still on his face, Logan would walk out of his room, passed him mum and dads and down the stairs. His family have always lived in that house ever since his parents moved there a month before they got married. Originally when they first moved into the house it only had one bedroom. However after deciding to have their first child, Adrian, Xanti and Evangeline decided to change their store room into a bedroom for Adrian. Since then it has always been the children’s bedroom. It wasn’t much, three beds and a small wooden chest of draws each for their things. But it was nice. The home itself had stone walls for the ground floor and the entire upstairs was made from weather stained wood and a thatched roof. Occasionally the roof needed tending too, but this was an easy task. Every house in the village shared the same pattern as the Courval house hold, so most people knew how to fix thatched roofs – even some of the children. As always, the wooden staircase would creak as Logan walked down it. Adrain always sniggered and said that it creaks because Logan was too heavy for it. But this was flawed by the simple fact that it creaked when ever anyone walked on it. Xanti replaced some of the floor boards in the staircase sometimes, which cost him little as he was a wood cutter for the village. Logan sat down on the crude wooden chair that sat around a rectangular table that somehow managed to fit the whole family around. He sat opposite his brothers, his hair still frizzy from the water – his brothers would tease him about it until Evangeline stepped in, “Leave him alone, boys.” They would simply shrug it off as Logan stuck his tongue out mockingly at them. Carefully, Evangeline would put the boys breakfast in front of them. Toast and Jam: a normal breakfast in Draynor. Not many people could afford the delicacies of the capital city of Misthalin. But they didn’t mind at all. As always, Logan would be the first to finish his breakfast. Which only sparked the fuse for more fat jokes about him, which was normal in the house - everyone knew Adrain and Kael were only joking, but Evangeline sometimes forgot this. “Don’t you boys have anything better to do? If not, go mock each other outside. I want to tidy the house today and you’re not really helping” asked Evangeline. Rolling their eyes, the trio would rise from their seats and go outside to the forest. Logans payback As they left the house, the trio were swept up in a small rush of children running into the woods. It was Saturday, all of the children in the village usually played together in the woods. They had continuously been asked to slow down when running from the village to the woods, but each time they ignored the requests of the town’s people. "Hey, wait up!" Logan shouted. Twigs snapping and leaves rustling under their feat as he ran after his brothers in the forest. It being summer, the trees were providing perfect shade from the glaring sun that was casted over the forest. Technically the forest isn’t part of Draynor and it isn’t affected by the never shifting cloud that lingers above the village. Story’s say that it was placed there by Count Draynor after the Misthalite war with Morytania to allow Count Draynor to walk about the village after his next meal. However this was a long time ago and many other stories have been formed. But deep down, the elders of the village know the true story from the lies. Reaching a clearing, the children would congregate in the middle of the clearing. The group would be made up of boys and girls ranging from the ages of six to around seventeen. "Lets play hide 'n' seek!" Kael requested to the group of friends. "Alright!" the boys agreed, however they faced the same problem as they always did. Who would be counting? Unable to agree, they settled it in the same way as they all did: Run off in all directions, who ever is the last in the clearing is counting. This time, the role of counter had fallen upon Logan. Normally he’s quick to run away, but this time he was at the middle of the group and the last to be able to escape. Being children, they'd be able to hide in the tiniest of places. In old, small caverns under rocks, in small openings in the mid-summer green bushes. Eventually Logan reached one hundred: the hunt was on. Logan knew his strengths and weaknesses and always used them to his advantage. He recognised that he was small and light, so his ability to creep through the forest was an advantage to him in this game. Slowly striding through the forest, he’s be always on the look out for a disturbed stick on a tree, a patch of flattened grass that suggested someone had recently ran through or the small giggles of the younger people in the group. As he crept, he began to hear small whispers. But he’d recognise the voice, who was it? Was it his friends from school he spent so much time with he could almost mimic their voices? No… it was his brothers. Normally he finds them last; they’re really good at hiding in these woods. How did he find them so easily? Quickly he’d flush these thoughts from his mind as he crept closer; the muffled voices would suddenly stop. But by now, Logan had already targeted their hiding spot. If they stopped because they heard Logan, there wasn’t anywhere to run. Cleverly, the boys had found an entrance into some bushes that stand just beside the sea. If it wasn’t for their quiet whispers, Logan would never have found them. Was this where they always hid? He wondered. Suddenly, just before Logan was declaring Adrian and Kael found, he remembered this morning. He remembered how he was woken by ice cold water and greeted by his brothers’ snide comments. Smirking, Logan would begin to form a plan in his head as he diverted out of the bushes view and crept along the side extremely slowly. This confused Kael and Adrian. They thought he had missed their ingenious hiding spot – they couldn’t be more wrong. Crouching, Logan would walk along the side of the bush, searching for his brothers’ feet. Seeing them turned facing the sea, he smiled.”This couldn’t be easier!” he thought to himself. Standing, he’d walk through the small entrance to their hiding spot, still trying to be quiet – and succeeding. Just as Logan reached the boys, they turned around. However Logan had already extended his hands sharply, them hitting his brothers’ chests and causing them to fall backwards into the sea. Smirking, Logan declared them found as his brothers came to the surface of the sea, gasping from the cold sea. A new friend “I’ll get you back, Logan!” shouted Kael whilst spitting water, frantically making his way back to the shore with Adrian. Now cold, wet and hungry – Adrian and Kael began to make their way back home. Steadily, Logan followed after them however didn’t get too close as he knew Adrian or Kael would attempt to hug him to share their new found feelings. Logan knew they would try something like this, they’ve done it before. Adrian was often the one to go jumping into rivers and lakes when ever he could; only to climb back out and give Logan a big hug duelled with the mocking statement “Mum says we should be nicer to each other!” The trio slowly made their way back to the house, as they were on the outskirts of Draynor, the sun shined brightly down upon them drying out Adrian and Kael’s drenched clothing. As they strolled through the forest, Logan stopped. “C’mon, Logie! You’ll be late for dinner!” shouted Adrian orderly. Ignoring the comment, Logan turned and looked at the cause of his immediate stop. His eye would watch an older boy; he must have been in his late teens – possibly even early twenties. He’d watch as the male skilfully used a knife to carve a willow log down to size. Cautiously, Logan stepped closer. “What do ya’ want, kid?” asked the boy, his eyes flickering up under his brown swept fringe that protected his eyes and met with Logan’s. “Erm… what’re you doing?” answered Logan. His voice portrayed his interest in what the boy was doing to the healthy looking willow logs. Logan hadn’t seen anything like it before, he was intrigued. “I’m fletching my next bow to go hunting with, lad. I take it you can’t fletch, then?” The boy’s voice had the same accent as Logan: a strong Draynorian country accent which assisted in proving where the boy was from. Logan thought he had seen him around the village sometimes, but couldn’t be too sure. “No… But I can use a bow… ish. My dad has taught me slightly. He says I have a talent for it or something…” Logan replied, his voice still portraying his interest in the new found art. “Hm… Do you want to learn how to fletch? I can give ya’ a few poin’ers on how to use a bow too, if ya wan’.” Asked the boy as he flicked his fringe slightly to the right almost automatically. “Really?!” Logan wasn’t sure if the boy was joking or not, but his voice showed his enthusiasm to learn the new skill. While learning with his dada about how to use a bow, he’d of developed an interest in the art of ranging. Always thinking that not many people can make a bow, this was an opportunity he really didn’t want to miss out on. “Sure, I’ll be in the market tomorrow morning around eight-ish waiting for you if that’s alrigh’ with you?”Now smiling, Logan accepted the offer and continued talking slightly more. After learning that the boys name was James, and that he was actually 19, Logan left the boy and began to return home – a smile firmly on his face as he was excited for the events that tomorrow would bring. Warning Smirking to himself, he’d follow the trail of wet footsteps back home. Logan had always liked it when he got one over on his brothers as normally it’s the other way around. They’re always on the lookout for that opportunity to show Logan up in any way they can. The door creaked as he twisted the bronzed metallic doorknob and entered the house. Unsurprisingly, the scene that greeted him was almost exactly what he anticipated. Adrian and Kael were sat at the table drying their hair, now in a new set of clothing whilst their drenched set sat in a pile in the basket woven from willow vines waiting to be cleaned and dried by one of the boys. Evangeline was at the side of the room in the small kitchen that consisted of a crude iron stove and a few crooked willow cupboards preparing dinner while Xanti was sat across the table from the boys reading the newspaper after a hard day at work. “Them pesky goblins, always ruining things.” Xanti would sigh. “What on Gielinor are you talking about, Xanti?” mocked Evangeline, there wasn’t a time when Xanti was not complaining about something in Misthalin. He was the type of man, no matter how great things were, he could always find something wrong with the world. “Goblins, Evangeline. They’ve been sighted in Lumbridge, apparently they tried to attack the forge. Just shows how much the monarchy care about us down south.” Xanti complained in his usual “Things are never right” tone. Xanti hasn’t really been fond of the Monarchy. Being in Draynor, the village that time forgot, people heard about the monarchy and how much the kingdom is prosperous. But you never saw Draynor in the paper, never read about how little Timmy Dolten down the road turned blind and how the village’s commutative support for him is unmatchable. Of course, things like the recent failed goblin siege on Lumbridge’s forge only fuelled his dislike for the monarchy. Evangeline however liked the idea of a matriarchal Misthalin. Due to the fact that she spent some time in Varrock not too long ago when she was spending some time with a friend after the death of her late husband, she sometimes caught a glimpse of the monarchy. A diamond here, golden crown there. “Do you think they will come to Draynor, Dad?” asked Logan, his tone portrayed a reserved sense of fear. “D’aww, someone scared that the ickle goblin will try to steal your rocks?” mocked Adrian – again this was a normal affair. It’s always been the case that in the time after Logan had successfully mocked his brothers, their relationship goes from loving siblings to who can mock the hardest, which normally ended in an argument and Evangeline sending the boys to their room in a frustrated attempt to get peace and quiet. Before Logan could even contemplate a reply, Evangeline interrupted the forming argument. Her tone would show her desire and enthusiasm to end the argument before it started. “No, Logan. They won’t come here. I’m sure the Duke of Lumbridge will send out some guards to slay the monsters. The beasts are probably already dealt with now I imagine.” “Don’t be so sure, Evangeline. Y’know what this kingdom is like. Everything is about the rich people who can afford to be safe. Not people like us who if we got hurt it wouldn’t matter as no one would know.” Replied Xanti, his tone still adamant in is voice. “Oh be quiet and go complain about something new, Xanti.” Complained Evangeline, one of the main things that Xanti complained about was his dislike for the monarchy which usually drove Evangeline insane. The trio of boys just listened as their parents exchanged the advantages and disadvantages of having a monarchy. Unsurprisingly, Xanti lost after Evangeline threatened to feed his dinner to the Goblin if it does come knocking so it hopefully removes Xanti from her life. Evangeline and Xanti’s relationship was like any married couple. Faithful to each other until the very end, but even that didn’t stop them having the occasional argument. They had the sort of relationship that when Evangeline was only joking, he’d be able to pick it up. They knew each other inside out and upside-down and were inseparable and everyone knew it. The Courval Family’s relationship with people in the village was admirable. Kael, Logan and Adrian were known in the youth for the trio that were always trying to mock each other while Xanti and Evangeline were known to be the adults that could be stripped from their home and placed in a cave, forever condemned to live there until the day they die and still would love each other no less than they do now. Always looking out for each other, people admired the Courval family purely for the love that they shared. “Here you are then, dinner’s ready” stated Evangeline as she placed steaming hot bowls of stew onto the chipped willow table. It wasn’t special, no dinner in Draynor ever was, but you never hear anyone complaining. Life in Draynor was too relaxed to complain, they had dealt with much worse in the past that they realised that life in Draynor was more than pleasant if you look beyond the appearances. After dinner, Kael and Adrian were told to go to the pump and get some water so that Evangeline could heat it up. Some went to the washing up, but most went to cleaning the drenched clothing that still sat in the wooden basket made from woven willow vines. Logan was told to go to the boys room and tidy it up as a small punishment for pushing his brothers in the sea – but deep down, Logan knew that his mother and father enjoyed it as much as he did. With the pots cleaned, clothes washed and bedroom tidy: The Courval Family rested for the night and awaited the events that tomorrow would bring... New Skills Slightly less of an average day in the market... The fourth brother Goodbye... Count Logan Courval Almost all events spoke about from this point have been Role-played In-Game. Some parts have been modified to add extra detail or make the story flow more fluently that couldn't be put in-game due to lack of time, availability of persons or purely for the fact that it would of been a short, boring role-play. Hadrian Cross The Arcane College Boom The kindness of strangers Draynor Manor.2 Aaleyah Courval Going home The Coronation of Emir Feroze Southern Misthalin Senator of Draynor The Misthalin Military Trivia *Logan doesn't like being called count due to him not being used to it. However over time, he got used to it but it still feels slightly strange to him. *His loves animals, ranging and pretty much anything that is outdoors. *Family is incredibly important to him. *Logan turned down Hadrian Cross when he was asked to be his boyfriend. Hadrians reaction concerned Logan quite a bit. *He considers himself to be a country boy at heart. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Misthalin Category:Male Category:Rangers Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Commander Category:Military